


After Effects

by Okhili



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst and Humor, F/M, HP: EWE, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-13 13:40:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7978720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okhili/pseuds/Okhili
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the war, Minerva offers Hermione a job and one of her co-workers catches her eye!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Job Offers and Ogling

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Obviously I am not J.K. Rowling so these characters are not mine. I just enjoy making them do crazy things!
> 
> A/N: I am new to writing fanfic and I actually have a few stories in the works (probably a dumb idea I know but the stories wont let me sleep until I start writing them). Up until now I have mostly been bouncing back in forth between my stories as the mood takes me. However if I end up getting kudos/comments on one story more than the rest I will do what I can to focus on getting more chapters out for that story. In the mean time I am sorry if my posting is kinda sporadic. Also, I am currently working without a beta so please bear with me for any grammar or punctuation errors.
> 
> Note: While I try not to let the characters get too OOC I am making no promises. The character depictions are based on what I personally think could maybe happen to them.

**Chapter 1:** _Job Offerings and Ogling_

Hermione sat in her favorite armchair in the library of Number Twelve reading Advanced Transfiguration: A guide to NEWT level transfiguration. It was exactly one month since the fall of Voldemort and one week since her return from Australia. The memory charm she had used on her parents was non reversible but Hermione still went to make sure that they were doing well and happy with their new life. After she was assured they were indeed settled and happy she had returned to Number Twelve were Harry had been staying since the final battle.

Letters had arrived while she was gone inviting them to return to Hogwarts as 'eighth years' to finish their formal schooling. There was also letters that offered internship, apprenticeship, and outright job opportunities to all three of them even without their NEWTs. Harry and Ron had jumped at the chance to start Auror training without going back to Hogwarts. Hermione however decided that she wanted to get a job on her own merits and not as a result from her war-hero status.

Even though Hermione had already taught herself as much of the NEWT level work as she could while on the run she still needed to sit her NEWTs, she was still not certain what she wanted to do with her life. She figured that going back to school would give her the opportunity to figure out what direction she wanted to go in life.

As she was reading about the advanced theory behind animagus forms, movement out of the corner of her eye had her reaching for her wand and jumping from her chair, a hex at the time of her tongue before recognizing the person standing in the doorway. Minerva McGonagle raised one eye brow but refrained from commenting on Hermiones over reaction. After the war it was a common occurrence and she relaxed her own wand when she saw Hermione lower her own.

"Miss Granger, I am sorry for startling you. It was not my intention." Minerva came into the room as Hermione blushed red from embarrassment.

"I'm sorry Headmistress. Old habits and whatnot. It is a pleasure to see you. Tea?" Hermione stowed her wand and gestured to the chair across from her, offering a seat in addition to the tea.

"That would be lovely thank you. I had hoped you would be available to talk. I have a proposition for you." Minerva sat gingerly on the edge of the chair, noting that both chairs had a live of sight to the door. She frowned, saddened at the thought these young adults had been forced to grow up in an environment where such precautions were second nature. Hermione missed the look though as she called for Kreacher and asked for tea. Since Harry had earned Kreachers respect, he had started acting at least civil to Hermione and did as she asked if not with enthusiasm, at least with out insults.

"Tea should be served momentarily. What can I help you with Headmistress?" Hermione took her own seat again and looked at Minerva with interest.

"Please my dear, call me Minerva. After fighting along side someone it seems silly to use such formal honorifics." Minerva gave the girl a small smile, barely a quirk of her lips.

"Thank you Minerva, and you must call me Hermione." Hermione gave her own small smile. Just then tea arrived and Hermione served. Minerva took her cup and finally settled back into her chair a bit more.

"Well Hermione, as you know reconstruction of Hogwarts is going well and while it wont be complete until closer to the end of the year, it will be completed enough to open the school in the fall. I am however having trouble filling all of the teaching positions. I know that you were planning on returning to Hogwarts this fall to complete your formal schooling and sit your NEWTs but I was hoping you would consider a different option." Minerva saw the interest in Hermiones eyes as she listened and sipped her tea. The past Hermione would have already been on the edge of her seat with a hundred questions. This Hermione seemed to matured enough to listen fully before letting her inquisitiveness take hold of her. Minerva took a sip of her own tea before continuing.

"I would like to offer you two things in fact. Please know that the acceptance of the first does not require the acceptance of the second. If you would like to just accept the first you can decline the second but I hope that you will not." Hermione nodded her head in understanding, again waiting for Minerva to continue without interruption.

"Firstly I would like to offer you the opportunity to take your NEWTs at the end of the summer. I have already spoken to the Minister and he assured me that it would not only be possible but his great pleasure to help you do this. I am sure that you could already pass the tests with flying colors but this would give you a few months to review and I would be happy to set some time aside to help you with any questions you have as you review. As would most of the other current teachers at Hogwarts I am sure." Minerva saw the indecision in Hermiones face as she thought about the offer.

"Before I decide, what would be the other thing you are offering?" Hermione again seemed to be holding back her questions until all information was gathered.

"A teaching assistant position starting in the fall." Hermiones eyes brightened with renewed interest at this offer. "As I said, I am having difficulties finding teachers for the next school year and have a number of positions to fill. Muggle studies and Defense both of course need filled. Slughorn has absolutely refused to return so Potions and Head of Slytherin are open. Flitwick has been hinting at his desire to retire within the next few years so I will need to keep an eye out for someone for the Charms and Head of Ravenclaw positions. I myself will be unable to teach Transfiguration and fulfill all my Headmistress duties, at least not with out help. Professor Snape may come back to fill either Potions or Defense but is still in recovery and may not be able to return in time so I will need at least a substitute for now." Minerva took another sip of her now luke warm tea before setting it aside and continuing.

"Unfortunately I have been unsuccessful in finding even one guaranteed new professor. Quite a few maybe's sure but people seem to be adverse to teaching at a school where such a large part of the war took place. Minister Kingsly has offered to assign Ministry employees to qualifying positions but I would prefer to have teachers who actually want to be there as opposed to people who are forced to be." Minerva looked at Hermione expectantly.

"Minerva, while I think I can see where you are going with this I would hate to assume. Are you asking me for help finding professors, or are you asking me to become one?" Hermione looked straight into Minervas eyes, giving nothing of her own thoughts away as she asked this.

"I was hoping that after taking your NEWTs you might agree to becoming a professor yourself. We both know that without your tutoring and help Harry and Ronald would never have gotten even halfway decent grades while they were in school. You were also a prefect and would have been Head Girl if events hadn't prevented you from returning last year. I could list a hundred different reasons why I think you would make and excellent teacher. You are the brightest witch of your generation and can have your pick of subjects to teach. You are young, yes but after sitting you NEWTs you would be more than qualified. And yes I would still say all of this even if I wasn't desperate to fill positions." Minerva finished this statement with a small smirk at Hermiones disbelieving stare.

"So let me get this straight. You want me to take my NEWTs at the end of the summer after self study and private tutoring from current professors. Then as soon as the results are in start teaching classes including an eighth year class of students my own age? All without gaining a few years of experience in my chosen discipline outside of Hogwarts? Parents and even students to respect me as a teacher if the position is all but handed to me on a silver platter?" Hermione was doing her best to keep the longing from her voice and face. What Minerva was offering was like a dream come true. Hermione had always mused that eventually she would like to teach but thought she would first have to spend many years gaining experience outside of the class room to even be considered.

"Hermione, we both know that you could pass your NEWTs right now if you took them. Taking the summer to study with the help of your former teachers is so you can be confident when you do finally take the test. As for teaching students your own age, you were always one of the older students having your birthday so close to the beginning of the year. Add in the extra time you spent during third year (even after I cautioned you to over use), you are probably closer to 20 than the 19 the rest of the world thinks you are turning in a few months. If you would like I am sure there are tests that could be done to figure out your exact age and when your birthday would now fall. So you already are older than any students I would be asking you to teach, even if they were recently your peers. If you are that against teaching your year mates, I am sure we can figure something out for their class depending on what you decide to teach. The students already know and respect you so I doubt they will be too much of a problem. As for the parents, you let me worry about them. They will quickly see that you are more than qualified for the job. Also you have more real world experience from last year then most of the other candidates I have been interviewing." Minerva knew if this was the worst that Hermione could come up with than she had her. It was only a matter of which class she would be taking over for. Minerva jumped for joy on the inside knowing now only was this one less position to fill but it was going to someone who not only deserved it but would be a joy to work with. Minerva sat back to wait until Hermione came to the same conclusion.

Hermoine's brow was furrowed and she nibbled absently on her lower lip as she thought over Minervas words. She knew that her age was slightly more than even Minerva thought it might be. Between the extra classes, increased study time, and occasional spin back to get caught up on sleep in third year with the time turner, she wasn't sure she even wanted to know how old she really was now.

Also, while she was planning on taking the year to review for the NEWTs she also knew that there was very little new information to be learned from the classes and would more than likely be bored without the challenge. Mostly this next year was to figure out what she wanted to do in her life and she could think of nothing better than to pass along her knowledge and experiences to the next generations. This was an opportunity she didn't think she was able to even think about passing up. This decided she turned her thoughts to the subjects she had to choose from.

She was probably most qualified to teach Muggle Studies but the thought did not appeal to her at all. While the subject wasn't worthless it wasn't exactly useful either to anyone but purebloods anymore. She wanted to teach something useful to all. She supposed that she had to experience to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts but even Harry was better than her at the subject and she wanted Professor Snape to have his pick as well. He deserved to teach the subject he wanted so she wouldn't go for Defense or Potions. That left Transfiguration and (possibly) Charms. Choosing Charms meant that she would have at least an extra year as an assistant before she would be required to teach on her own which would come in handy. She also had a natural talent for Charms but Hermione knew her answer already. As interesting as Charms was it was Transfiguration that held her attention. Mind made up she turned to the quiet woman sitting across from her with a smile.

"Well I guess you can stop looking for a Transfiguration professor then."

"Perfect! I will let you know the exact date for your NEWT exams as soon as I can get it from Kingsly. Also, I welcome you to move into your new room early. You would have unrestricted access to the Hogwarts library to help with your self study, and be close to the rest of the teachers for any questions that pop up. You will also have your pick of any open teachers quarters, considering you would be the first one to arrive."

"I don't know how to thank you enough Minerva." Hermione sat forwards, eyes shining with unshed tears. "I would be honored to move in right away but please give me a few days to talk to the boys and pack. I will owl you as soon as I can to let you know when to expect me."

"Oh course dear girl, take your time." Minerva sat forward to pat Hermiones hand before standing up. "Now that everything is settled I really do need to be on my way. I have a Minister to contact and more teachers to find. Maybe Severus has finally decided which subject he wants as well." Minerva stood up and started moving towards the door. Hermione also stood and followed her out.

"If there is anything I can do to help, please let me know."

"Of course dear. See you soon."

~*~  


Hermione sat at her desk in her new office going over Minervas old lesson plans. It was one week since her NEWT scores came in and she was officially hired as the new Transfiguration professor. All of her teachers had been extremely supportive and she had received O's on her Charms, Transfiguration, Arthmancy, and Muggle Studies NEWTs. Snape had not returned to the castle during the summer so she had only received E on Defense and Potions and she while she would have preferred O's she was happy with the results considering her lack of proper instruction.

Since her summer had been spent studying she had not had a chance yet to start on lesson plans so for the first year at least she would be working almost exclusively with Minervas old plans and she had been doing her best in the last week to go through them all and get her class room set up. It was three days until the start of the school year and Hermione was feeling more confident by the day.

Hermione glanced up at the clock at the mantle and started. It was five thirty and Minerva had called a mandatory staff dinner for six to welcome all the new teachers and give everyone a chance to get to know each other before the school year began. Hermione quickly tidied up her notes and debated if she had enough time to run to her rooms and change. She decided she would rather be a few minutes late than to show up in the loose long sleeve t-shirt and worn jeans she was currently wearing. First impressions were important when you were not only one of the new teachers but the youngest person on staff.

The halls were empty as Hermione ran down the corridor and up a flight of stairs. Her class room was on the first floor and her rooms on the third. A touch of her hand and the door unlocked, recognizing her magical signature. Hermione had made the wards such so that no student would accidentally hear her password to be let in.  
She hustled through her sitting room already pulling her shirt over her head with one hand and unbuttoning her jeans with the other. She shot a quick look of longing towards the bathroom wishing she had time for a quick shower but hurried over to her wardrobe instead. This was an informal dinner so she didn't want to appear overdressed and looking like a kid playing dress up, but she did want to look professional. She quickly a pair of soft grey slacks and a purple blouse, pulling them on before grabbing a pair of black flats and pulling them on. She grabbed a hair tie off the dresser and swept her hair back into a messy bun as she headed back towards the door. Glancing at the clock she saw she had just enough time to scrub the ink off her hands and splash some water on her face to freshen up.

She took a moment to look in the mirror noticing that the purple blouse was a little lower cut then she remembered but didn't have time to change now. A quick tug to (hopefully) cover a bit more and she was on her way, hurrying across the castle to the staff room where the dinner was being held.

Hermione showed up right as 6 but was still the last one enter the room. Minerva looked up and though her eyes raised slightly at the low cut top she smiled her welcome just the same. Hermione flushed just a little and headed to the one remaining open chair at the table, not noticing the occupants to either side until she had taken her seat. To one side Septima Vector sat arguing with Sybill Trewlawney about how Arithmic predictions were not in fact Divination in another form. She glanced to the other side to see what she assumed was a new teacher deep in a hushed conversation with Filius Flitwick.

At the end of the table she spotted Hagrid who caught her eye and gave her a wave before turning back to Rolanda Hooch to continue their conversation. Hermione had just started to feel slightly left out when at the head of the table Minerva stood and called for quiet.

"Thank you all for joining me this evening. Dinner will be served shortly but before that I thought I might introduce everyone since we have so many new faces this year. Starting to my right we have Penelope Weasley nee Clearwater, Deputy Head of Ravenclaw, Assistant Charms. Irma Pince, Librarian. Aurora Sinistra, Head of Griffindor, Astronomy. Argus Filch, Caretaker. Augustus Sinclair, Head of Slytherin, Potions. Rolanda Hooch, Flying. Rubeus Hagrid, Grounds Keeper, Care of Magical Creatures. Pomona Sprout, Head of Hufflepuff, Herbology. Poppy Pomfrey, Matron and Nurse. Sybille Trelawney, Divination. Septima Vector, Arithmancy. Hermione Granger, Deputy Head of Griffindor, Transfiguration. Severus Snape, Defense Against the Dark Arts. Filius Flitwick, Deputy Headmaster, Head of Ravenclaw, and Charms. Not with us tonight is Professor Binns, ghost in charge of History of Magic, and Firenze, centaur who co-teaches Divination.

"In other news, Filius has announced that this will be his final year teaching. Penelope will be spending this year as his assistant and start as a full professor this year. After his retirement, Severus will become the new Deputy Headmaster. Aurora, while not a Griffindor with be the Head of House until Hermione feels comfortable taking over the position fully.

"There is only three days left until the new students arrive so if you have any questions or concerns before the term starts please come see me tomorrow. Tonight is about getting to know one another and welcoming the new teachers. So without further ado, lets eat."

Upon saying this food appeared on the table, much as it would during the opening feast. Unlike the opulence of the welcoming feast however, the food was standard fare for Hogwarts. Roast beef with a variety of roasted vegetables, green salads, and three different kinds of rolls. Still a feast in Hermiones mind as she reached forward to fill her plate.

Still feeling slightly embarrassed by her choice in shirt, Hermione had to stop herself from adjusting it and drawing attention to the low cut. She peeked around the table noticing all the faces both old and new as they resumed their conversations from before Minervas speech.

Her gaze landed on the new potions professor and she quickly lowered her head towards her plate so he wouldn't see her looking at him from the corner of her eye. Augustus Sinclair was a tall older man, silver hair around the sides but bald on top (a cul-du-sac was the Muggle term). He was smiling at something Hooch had said and the smile actually reached his eyes. Hermione raised a brow at that. The only other Sytherin she had seen truly smile instead of sneer or smirk, was Slughorn but even then it never reached his eyes. She was still musing on this but now gazing down at her food when the person to her left caught her eye.

She had not recognized Severus Snape when she had first sat down. He had cut his hair to brush his jaw instead of wearing long to his shoulders. He also wasn't wearing his standard billowing teachers robes but a dark green jumper over a white cotton shirt and black slacks. Now that he had turned towards her though she was able to see his distinct and familiar features. His face had filled out some, not so gaunt as before as it had been when he had been under so much pressure during the war. His nose, while still larger than most, did not seem to take over his face so much now and seemed to fit with his strong jaw and wide cheek bones. His eyes where the same dark brown, almost black and still as intense and they started straight at her... chest?

_'Wait... what?!?'_


	2. Flirting and Over Reactions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Obviously I am not J.K. Rowling so these characters are not mine. I just enjoy making them do crazy things!
> 
> A/N: I want to thank every one for their support and for all the kind comments I have been receiving. They are much appreciated and make day to receive them. For those of you who are also ready Forced Beginnings please be patient with me. I have found that some chapters (like this one) practically write themselves while others fight with me to be written. I am working on it though.
> 
> Note: While I try not to let the characters get too OOC I am making no promises. The character depictions are based on what I personally think could maybe happen to them.

**Chapter 2: Flirting and Over Reactions**

_His eyes where the same dark brown, almost black and still as intense and they started straight at her... chest?_

_'Wait... what?!?'_

Hermione was shocked when she realized just where her former professor turned co-workers gaze rested. There was no mistaking the fact that he was staring quite pointedly at the cleavage on display though the cut of the shirt. He was also taller then her so he had a perfect view straight down her top. Hermione started to flush and this time she did adjust the opening in the front to cover a bit more. 

At her movement Snapes eyes shot up to stare into her own. Hermione was mortified and expected him to sneer with disgust and make a disparaging comment about either her or her clothes. She was surprised however when Snape merely arched his brow at her. Challenging her to say something about his ogling of her. Instead of answering his challenge Hermione felt herself flush even more and she quickly looked back down to her plate, switching the edges of her shirt closer together once more. 

"I say Miss Granger, you look quite... fetching this evening." Hermione thought she must be as red a tomato by now as his words rolled over her. His voice seemed even deeper than it had in the past and Hermione found that she was now flushing from more than embarrassment.  
'Whoa. Settle down Hermione. This is Snape we are talking about. Don't even go there.' Hermione mentally shook herself. She was a Griffindor, damn it. She would not let his words get to her. She would bravely face this man and not cower with embarrassment. Finally getting her mind, and body, back under control she turned back to her former professor. Big mistake.

His eyes, no longer intensely staring at her chest, where bright with barely concealed mirth. His lips twitched at both corners like he was fighting a smile, not just a sneer. He looked like he would start laughing at any moment. Hermione felt her ire rising as she realized he really was laughing at her. 

"Why thank you Severus, for your kind words." Hermione finally responded with icy civility, stressing her use of his first name. They were co-workers now and she would remind him that she was due the respect of a co-worker. This seemed to amuse him even further and his lips twitched again.

"It's my pleasure, Hermione." Severus practically purred and Hermione felt herself start to flush again as she felt a distinct wetness between her legs as his words rolled over her.  
'No Hermione, you are not getting turn on by Snape of all people. So what if his voice sounds like a wet dream.' Hermione had refused to look closer at Severus earlier but now she could see the tightly coiled muscles along his lean frame. His arm was bent, elbow resting on the table, and she saw the way his bicep flexed, stretching the fabric of his sleeve. Instead of the gangly, awkward body she always assumed he was hiding, she found lean muscles and a wiry frame that was more than a little attractive to her. Unfortunately Snape caught her perusal of him and flexed his arm, teasing her with the knowledge that he knew she was looking. 

Hermione wanted to look down again in embarrassment but instead steeled her spine and tossed her head as haughtily as she could. 'Two can play this game.' She thought with a smirk.

"Why Severus, you are too kind." Hermione forced as much innocence as she could into her voice, knowing it didn't take much as she turned slightly towards him and leaned ever so slightly forward. She saw his eyes flick down and back up again, his lips finally quirking up into the small smile he had been fighting this whole time. Hermione saw him take a breath to respond but quickly continued before he had a chance. "I so look forward to... working with you. I had hoped you would have come back to the castle sooner so we could have had a chance to... talk."

Hermione fought to keep her face as open and guileless as she could as she stretched for her water glass. She felt her shirt shift open once more as she brought the glass to her lips and took a dainty sip, this time giving him a chance to reply.

"Had a known that you were indeed waiting for me I would have tried to return sooner. I would have enjoyed... talking with you. Alas I spent most of the summer recovering and just recently have been given leave to talk at all. I am sure though if I had come back sooner we would have found some other way to... communicate." Severus had dropped his voice another octave as he spoke, raking his eyes up and down her. Hermione was certain now that his voice should be illegal. If the wetness in her panties was any indication, his husky and deep voice would be wrecking havoc on any unsuspecting woman, and surely a few men.

"Hmm. Too bad really. I am sure that we will be able to find some time in the future to catch up, as it were." Hermione did her bet to mimic the purrs she had heard the other girls use and it seemed to work. The smile that was in Severuss eyes had been replaced with the dark intensity she had seen before. Hermione suddenly felt nervous again, realizing what she was doing and who she was blatantly flirting with. She nervously flicked her tongue out to wet her suddenly dry lips and she saw his eyes darken further as he caught the quick movement. Hermione felt her breathing hitch as the look in his eyes sent a shock of awareness straight through her to rest low in her belly, exciting and enticing her with illicit darkness. 

"I am sure that could be arranged." Severus was looking into her eyes again and leaning slightly towards her now. Hermione also realized she had been leaning towards him and they where now quite close, arms practically touching. She also realized that she couldn't look away from the tantalizing promise shining from his hypnotic eyes. She was so entranced that she startled mightily when she felt someone grab hold of her other arm. 

Without thought Hermione was on her feet, wand raised, pointed between the startled eyes of Septima Vector. Her chair landed with a crash behind her and her water glass rolled across the table from where she had knocked it over. The whole room fell silent as every one looked at her with a combination of shock, surprise, and in more than a few cases pity. Hermione took deep cleansing breaths as she lowered her wand and her hand in shame. This was not the first time this had happened but it had never happened in front of so many people. 

"I'm sorry." Hermione whispered to her feet. She felt movement behind her before a hand came to rest tentatively at the small of her back. She tensed slightly but when she didn't move away the hand came to rest more firmly drawing her away, back to her newly righted seat. From the head of the table Minerva cleared her throat before turning pointedly back to Filius and starting her conversation. A few people shot Hermione another look or two before they too turned back to their discussions. Only Septima and Severus did not, sharing a look over Hermiones head. Septima reached out and cautiously took Hermiones hand as it rested in her lap. Severus was leaned forwards towards her, hand still resting on her back but now moving in calming circles that somehow managed to shoot little shivers of awareness through her even through her embarrassment. 

"There is nothing to apologize for girl. I should know better than to startle anyone. I had just meant to get your attention so I could get your help fending off Sybill. I thought you had heard me call your name and reached towards you with out thinking. No harm no foul as they say." Septima spoke quietly to Hermione, trying to brush off what happened as nothing worth worrying about. After seeing Hermiones nod of understanding she gave her hand one last pat and then turned back to Sybill who quickly tried to hide her obvious staring. 

Hermione felt even worse after Septimas kind words and took a few more deep breaths to keep the tears at bay. She could still feel Severus rubbing circles on her back and this time in stead of exciting her it simply calmed her. After getting her emotions under control she turned to the quiet man beside her. His eyes did not hold pity like she worried they might. Just understanding and what looked like concern. Not trusting her voice she mouthed a 'Thank you' to him before turning back to her meal. 

She figured that he would take his arm back by now but he left it there. No longer moving, just providing quiet support with his touch. He also went back to his food and when Filius turned to him he let himself get drawn into a debate about the usefulness of Charms in defensive situations. Hermione chanced a peek at the Headmistress to find Minerva giving her an odd look. Hermione raised her brow in question but Minerva just shook her head, shot a quick glance at the man beside her, and then smiled.  
Hermione didn't remember flushing so much in one night before in her life. Minerva just smiled wider, chuckling at Hermiones discomfort before turning away to join in the grand Charms/Defense debate.

As dinner ended and dessert came out Hermione finally let herself be drawn into conversation with Septima and Sybill. She had almost forgotten about he hand at her back until after dessert coffee arrived and she felt his fingers start to lightly trail back and forth across her back. This was not the comforting circles of before, or the quiet support. This was a gentle, almost absentminded reminder that he was there. At first Hermione wasn't even sure if he was aware he was doing it until he shot her a quick glance and small teasing smirk. His fingers then dipped a little lower, sliding along the hem of her shirt, raising it the few centimeters needed to run his fingers along her bare skin. 

Hermione felt her breath become shallow as the sensations from their teasing before started flooding back. Surely it showed on her face just how turned on the simple touching had made her. Quickly glancing around the table to see if anyone noticed she caught Minervas eyes once again. Minerva simply looked at her a knowing smirk twitching the corner of her mouth and her eyes shining. Whether it was with humor over Hermiones discomfort, or with joy over seeing her and Severus getting along so well, Hermione didn't know. Again digging deep to find her Griffindor courage she simply tossed her head and looked away, leaning slightly into the distracting touch.

'I am insane. If I told Harry or Ron that not only did I flirt with, but also receive comfort from, and got ridiculously turned on by none other than Professor Severus Snape, they would have be committed to St. Mungos faster than you can say 'Merlin's hairy balls'. I mean sure I always knew he was one of the good guys. And what girl didn't fantasize about him whispering sweet nothings instead of insults with his amazing voice (and that was before it got even deeper and huskier). So what if there was once or twice that I daydreamed about his elegant hands handling me with the care an precision he uses while handling potions ingredients. Every girl has a fantasy at one point or another about her teacher, right? And I mean come on, its not like there are any other male teachers even remotely close to being fantasy material. So I am not completely crazy for being OK with this right? I am just kinda insane for enjoying the attention. I mean its not like I am looking to marry him or anything. A little fun after all the stress of the last few months (make that years) is perfectly fine.' Hermione couldn't tell anymore if she was trying to talk herself out of or into this what ever it was between her and Snape. What had started out as harmless flirting had clearly turned into something... more?

While her thoughts kept running round and round, so apparently did his fingers. They continued to caress the strip of skin he had bared as he studiously kept his attention on his conversation with Filius. She turned back to Septima hoping to find a distraction from his enticing movements only to see Septima rise and start wishing everyone a good night. Hermione wished her good night with a last 'sorry' which Septima waved off before she and Sybill both left.

Hermione looked around for a different distraction when she felt Severuss fingers take their caressing a step further. They started by lightly caressing back and forth along the edge of her pants before dipping in slightly. Not far, just a centimeter or two, but far enough to make Hermiones breath become erratic and her search for a distraction futile.  
'Oh what the hell. I am a single, grown woman with needs. Needs that Ron had never been able to completely satisfy. Its been months since we broke up and maybe what I need is a hot and wild night with a sexy co-worker to relieve the pent up desires and move on.' Hermione refused to think of Severus anymore as her former professor. Instead she threw a cautious glance around to make sure no one was paying her undue attention, before leaning forward slightly and arching her back just enough to let Severus know that she was not opposed to his... ministrations. 

She felt his fingers tense for a moment before they started moving again, this time with a little more force and purpose. Hermione knew he had been holding back now, waiting for permission instead of just compliance. Hermione cocked her head to the side away from him and peeked at him from under her lashes as she tucked a curl behind her ear and let her fingers brush down her neck, over her collar bone and move away after drawing his eyes once again to her chest. She picked up her coffee and looked him straight in his dark eyes which were now glued to her face, dark and intense. She pursed her lips slightly, pretending to cool the already luke warm drink, before she took a sip. His eyes stayed riveted on her mouth as she pulled the cup away from her lips and flicked her tongue out to catch a drip left behind. She already knew he liked that but it still sent a burst of confidence through her when she say his breath stutter. 

With a smirk she set her cup down before turning away. His fingers had stopped their movement while she had teased him and now they tensed again against her back, firmly sliding down to tease her waist band again. Hermione quickly glanced around the table to realize that more and more people were taking their leave. Not wanting to draw the extra attention to Severus and herself by being the last to leave, she decided that it would be prudent to leave sooner rather than later.

She turned back to Severus to find him still studying her face. She quirked a her brow at him in invitation and a bit of challenge before she started to scoot her chair back. She broke eye contact with him and turned towards Minerva. After standing and catching the Headmistresses eye she thanked her for the lovely meal before giving a general good night to the remaining staff. With a final glance and smirk at Severus she sauntered towards the door, swaying her hips just slightly more than usual. She heard his dark chuckle following her out as she left and headed back to her rooms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you think. Does Severus come knocking on her door? Or does he tease her by leaving her hanging... for now at least?


	3. Self Doubts and Scars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Obviously I am not J.K. Rowling so these characters are not mine. I just enjoy making them do crazy things!
> 
> A/N: Thank you to everyone who has been kind enough to leave me such amazing comments! You guys rock!
> 
> I am currently working without a beta so please bear with me for any grammar or punctuation errors.
> 
> Sorry for the shorter chapter. The characters have been fighting with me lately and it took me a bit to get them to come around. So here it is.

**Chapter 3:** _Self Doubts and Scars_

 

Hermione entered her rooms and leaned back against the door, letting her head fall back against it with a solid 'thunk'. Her eyes closed as she replayed the last few hours in her mind. She couldn't believe the way she had acted. She had flirted outrageously with Professor Snape and even more concerning was the fact that he had flirted back.

From the moment his eyes had met hers (after he tore them away from her chest) he had acted completely contrary to the stern and condescending professor she had known. He was more relaxed and open than the man who had been her teacher. Openly ogling her and then spending the rest of the dinner flirting with both his words and touch.  
His actions confused her. Even if this new Snape was the real him, the man who was no longer forced to play a role in order to spy, shy was he flirting with her of all people? There were plenty of other attractive enough witches on staff, most of them decidedly closer to his own age. Why would he flirt with young, inexperienced, unattractive her?

Slowly realization dawned on her. He was playing her. Making fun of her for showing up at a staff meeting practically spilling out of her shirt. There was no way he had been serious. Hermione grimaced and pulled away from the door, walking through her sitting room and into her bedroom. She tore off her shirt, shame and embarrassment making her actions jerky as she threw it across the room.

'Come on Hermione. Pull yourself together. Of course he wasn't serious. And even if he was, so what? One night stand? Please. You know better than to even think it. You already learned the hard way that glamours don't hold up during sex.' Hermoine shuddered at the memory. It was one of the biggest reasons she had broke it off with Ron. They had been fooling around and as soon as she had climaxed, her inattention had let the glamours drop. Ron had tried to apologize for recoiling, but she had already seen the look of pity and disgust on his face. She knew that no matter what their feelings were, she would never be able to be intimate with him again. He didn't put up much of a fight even when she broke it off with him for good two weeks after the war ended.

Hermione stood in front of the mirror and let her glamours drop. The most noticeable scar roped across her chest. Starting at her right shoulder it made its jagged way between her breasts and ended at her left hip. The scaring on her left arm was still bright and raw, slow to heal seeing as it had been a cursed blade that had carved the hated word into her flesh. The 'l' in 'Mudblood' still occasionally bled if she wasn't careful. The rest of her skin was marred here and there by lesser marks and scars, both from when she had been on the run but mostly from the final battle. There hadn't been enough healers after the fight had ended and since none of her scraps had been life threatening they had been left to heal mostly on their own.

She kept the scars under careful glamours during the day. Each morning she would carefully apply the charms to her arm and chest. She would keep herself awake all day, never napping, so the charms would hold. Each night they would drop away while she slept if she didn't drop them before hand. Her rooms where her safe haven, the one place she could let them show without fear of them being seen. And the pity and disgust they drew from the people who did catch glimpses of them.

With a tired sigh, Hermione turned away from her own reflection and headed for her dresser to pull out her sleep wear. She quickly undressed and pulled on a pair of boy shorts and a loose tank top. Now that she had decided that Snape had just been pulling her leg, she doubted he would continue the farce to the extent of coming to her rooms. She would be sure to keep her guard up the next time she saw him and not let herself be fooled. She may still play the game with him, but she would no longer take his flirting seriously.

Hermione headed into her sitting room and went straight for one of her book shelves. She was not yet tired and decided she would read for a while. She didn't even bother with her glamours, putting her scars out of her mind, she settled down for a quiet night in. 

Hermione had just opened up a book on the theory of animagi when a knock sounded on her door. Her brows furrowed as she stared at it, gazing intensely as if she could tell who it was on the other side with her mind alone. She was so completely distracted that she forgot all about her state of dress and her scars as she pulled the door open a few inches to see who it could possibly be.

Her eyes widened in surprise and her brows made a dash for her hairline as she took in her visitor. Snape stood, leaning against the door frame, a bottle of what looked to be wine in his hands. His lips twitched into a small grin as he took in her look of utter surprise.

"Miss Granger, I came by hoping you might be interested in continuing our conversation from earlier. I have a lovely bottle of elf made wine that I would be willing to share with you if you would like." Snape smirked at her as she tried and failed to answer him. Her mouth opened and closed a few times trying to form words before she gave up and snapped it closed. Still to stunned to speak, she finally stepped back and opened the door to him. 

Snape walked in and his eyes widened as he looked her up and down, smirking at her. This was enough to pull Hermione out of her trance and it only took another 3.4 seconds to realize what she had done. And hadn't done. 'The glamours!' She thought as a moan of pure distress worked its way out of her mouth. She spun, raced to her bedroom, slammed the door, and flipped the lock. 

"Hermione? Is everything ok in there?" His silky voice came through the door and she was sure she heard concern it it. 'Yeah right. You just don't want to think of it as the pity it is. Why can't he just leave?'

"Hermione, please talk to me. If this is about your outfit I assure you I have no complaints. However, if you would feel more comfortable, I don't mind waiting while you change. Come join me when you are done. This really is an excellent bottle of wine." Hermione heard Snape walk away from the door and a moment later came the sound of the cork popping. Wiping a hand over her face she realized he wasn't going to just leave. She would have to go out there. She quickly found some long flannel pants an pulled them and a long sleeve high necked shirt. With a deep breath she plucked up the rest of her dignity, and every ounce of her famed Gryffindor courage, before unlocking the door. She stepped out into her living room, head held high.


	4. Confessions and Caresses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Obviously I am not J.K. Rowling so these characters are not mine. I just enjoy making them do crazy things!
> 
>  
> 
> A/N: So I had originally planned on making this story a little longer. The story and the characters however decided otherwise. I may decide at a later time to continue in a sequel or maybe a one shot down the road but for now I think I will give this story line a rest and try to focus of Forced Beginnings (which I promise will be longer). As it stands I want to thank everyone for their support and kind words with your comments and kudos. It really means a lot to me. 
> 
> Also if you think there is additional tags or warnings I should give please let me know and I will update accordingly.

**Chapter 4:** _Confessions and Caresses_

 

Hermione stepped out into her sitting room head held high, a mask of indifference firmly on her face. If Snape was any kind of gentleman (which she wasn't certain he was) he would not mention the scars or her hasty retreat. Snape was on her couch sitting back with one arm resting across the back and one leg up, ankle propped on his other knee. He seemed to be perfectly at ease.

Cautiously Hermione came around the end of the couch, her courage faltering while she debated where to sit. Sitting in the armchair away from him seemed like a coward's move but she didn't know if she had the courage to sit back beside him. Finally settling on a middle ground she sat on the couch but on the edge of the cushion as far from him as he could get. She kept one hand protectively on her left arm, keeping the sleeve in place.

Snape had turned his head towards her when she had come around the couch and now looked at her with a brow raised in amusement. He looked pointedly at the space separating them and smirked at her before picking up a wine class from the end table beside him and passing it to her. She took it from him, steeling her spine against the tingle that flowed up her fingers from where they had brushed against his. Snape sat back again the smirk still in place and a knowing look in his eyes as he sat back and continued to regard her.

Hermione felt herself blushing once again at his continued perusal. Nerves overriding her courage once again she looked away from him, sipping her wine as her hand came up to make sure the collar of her shirt was still in place over her scars. The fruity crispness of the wine distracted her and she hummed her approval. 

"I hope you didn't feel the need to change on my account. I promise I had no objections to your earlier outfit." Hermione's eyes snapped up to Snapes. She carefully looked for any hint of pity or sarcasm and was surprised to find none. There was no way that he had missed the scars her earlier outfit had put so clearly on display. A thought tickled the back of her mind as she looked at him with confusion. She continued to stare as she coaxed the thought forward. 'Maybe he doesn't mind the scars. Maybe he will still be able to see me through them?' 

Hope bloomed in her chest at the thought until she quickly pushed it away and looked away from his dark assessing eyes. She took another sip of her wine as the silence stretched. Hermione could feel his eyes wander over her form, a shiver of awareness and heat tingled over her skin everywhere his gaze lingered. Hermione felt the awareness build and the heat slowly build low in her belly. She suddenly felt too warm and her throat was suddenly drier than the Sahara Desert. She took another longer sip of the wine, feeling her muscles starting to relax with liquid courage. 

Finally unable to stand the silence she suddenly blurted, "Why are you here, Professor?"

"I thought I had already made myself clear when you let me in. I am here to continue of conversation from dinner. I believe we were talking about getting to know each other better." Hermione found herself searching his face again for any sign that he was messing with her. All she found was a amusement tempered by sincerity with a hint of what looked to her untrained eye as a healthy dose of lust. Hermione frowned, still unable to believe that Snape could still desire her after seeing what he did.

"But, why?" Hermione let her confusion and disbelief color her words. 

"Miss Granger, against popular belief, I am not actually the bastard everyone thinks I am. There is much more to me than what I have ever let the students to believe. There were reasons that I acted the way I did, and if you thought about it a moment I am sure you would realize a few of them. You are, as they say, 'the brightest witch of your generation'. Now that the war is over, for good this time, I am finally able to drop the mask. I have only been allowed to give my friends and co workers glimpses of my true self over the years. Now I can be that man all the time. I must say I have found it quite liberating." Snape paused for a moment to refill their wine glasses. Hermione had not noticed how empty hers had become and found herself relaxing back slightly into the cushion as Snape continued.

"Now that I am free to be myself and drop the prejudices that I have been forced to keep I have been able to renew my friendships with people like Minerva and Flitwick. I also am free to pursue other friendships with people of my choosing. People with the intelligence who can hold a conversation for longer than three seconds about things other than sports or fashion. People who are not cowed by my presence or fear my past but who are interested in the man I am." Hermione found herself looking at her ex-professor in awe. 

He had just named all the things she herself was looking for now that she was part of the adult world. Friends and relationships built around shared interests and trust. She was still friends with Harry and Ron, but their friendship was that of childhood friends. They had been through hell and back together and they would always hold a place in her heart, but they were not the kind of friends you invited over for wine and intellectual discussions. They were more they type of friends you met up with at the bar on Saturday night to let loose and unwind. With the way Snape had been talking she hoped that she was on the list of people who he wanted to become friends with. 'Oh please. Quit lying to yourself. You know you want more than friendship from the man. I mean look at him. Sex on legs and a voice of sin with an intelligence to challenge your own?' Before Hermione's thoughts could run to much farther, Snape continued.

"Now that you understand why I may be acting slightly different than what you were expecting." He smirked at her and she couldn't stop the eye roll at his obvious sarcasm. "I have known for quite some time that you would be an interesting conversationalist. You are both intelligent and bright. When Minerva told me what that you had accepted her offer to teach, I admit I was looking forward to seeing you again. While Minerva and Flitwick can hold their own in a debate, they are not the avid readers I know you to be. I had hoped at some point you would be agreeable to a friendship of sorts. Then dinner happened." At this point Snape seemed unable to continue to meet her gaze and turned to stare into the fire crackling in the hearth. 

Hermione raised her brow and snuggled deeper into the cushions. At some point she had inched closer and brought her feet up to curl under her. If she leaned her head to the side she would be able to rest it on his forearm which was still resting across the back of the couch. Questions and doubts slowly swirled through her wine laden brain but she kept them to herself, willing him to continue. 

"I admit that when you walked into the staff room in that shirt I realized that 'friendship' may not have been what I was really looking for when it came to you. In my head you were still a student, the intelligent little know it all, who would be able to hold her own in a conversation at least. You walked into the room tonight and I realized that you are definitely no longer a student but a young woman. I also knew that you were not the one for me. You are a brilliant young witch with her whole life ahead of her. For all my changes I am still a bitter old man. That you would ever want more than friendship would be laughable I thought. But I could help myself. I believe the saying is 'You can't blame a man for trying.' So I tried. I flirted and imagine my amazement when instead of hexing me or laughing in my face, you flirted back." This last bit was said almost as if it was a question. 

Snape had yet to look at her again and Hermione felt the loss of his gaze acutely. She set her wine glass down beside the couch and cautiously crept closer to his side. Gently she raised her hand to his cheek, forcing him to turn and look at her. When his eyes met hers she gasped. The look in his eyes was all too familiar for it was the same look that started out at her when she looked in a mirror. Self doubt, indecision, and longing shone from the depths of his dark orbs. She didn't understand the self doubt that this gorgeous man had, or what he was indecisive about but the longing she knew. Longing for someone, anyone to see the person behind the mask and scars (both literally and figuratively) of the past. 

Hermione continued to stare into his eyes as her mind swirled with possibilities. Sitting in front of her was a man who was offering her everything she ever wanted in a relationship and more. He wanted someone who would be a friend and a lover. Someone to talk to and debate with and well and snogging and sex. He had not flinched at her scars and in fact still looked at her with lust even knowing they were there. She knew he had a dark past but really hers wasn't the brightest either. Here was someone who knew who she was and didn't want her for her fame or her brains. He had plenty of his own, he didn't need hers.

As for their ages, she wondered if he knew that she was much closer to 20 than the 19 she was supposed to be. She had not been as careful as she could have been with the time turner in her third year. Yes he was much older than her but, seeing as witches and wizards lived much longer than the average muggle, she saw no downside to it. In fact, after spending all of last year taking care of two teenage boys both day and night, had turned her off of men her own age. Sure the gap was more than most, but it in no way bothered her. 

She may have her whole life ahead of her but seeing as her life now consisted of teaching the next generation, she was thrilled to know she could spend it with someone beside her year round, and not just on the holidays. Knowing that Severus Snape was interested in her, truly interested, was almost a dream come true. And yes, he was sex on legs with a voice of sin, which didn't hurt matters any. 

Hermione bit her lip in indecision though. While she was more than happy to see if they could work as a couple, it didn't mean he still did. Yes he had wanted to at dinner, but he didn't say anything about still wanting her after seeing how flawed she really was. Not only had he witnessed her over reaction at dinner, but he had seen the damage to her body as well. Still looking into his eyes she finally voiced her doubts.

"Are you sure you still want me? Me? The person who a few hours ago overreacted so badly to nothing but a hand on her arm, she almost hexed the persons face off? The girl who spends her days covered in glamours to hide the horrors the war left on her body?" Hermione finally dropped her hand and started to turn away, forcing herself to continue. "If you want to take it all back I will not blame you. You can leave now and tomorrow we start over, pretend that tonight never happened and that we are just meeting again for the first time." Hermione turned her head away further, hoping he wouldn't notice the tears forming as she gave him an out. One she was sure he would use. 

He surprised her again. Instead of standing up and heading to the door like she thought he would, she felt his hand come up and rest against her cheek. Using her own actions from before against her, this time he turned her head and looked deeply into her eyes looking for the truth. She let her own insecurities and doubt show but mostly she focused on the hope his actions had given her. Emotions flashed in his eyes to quickly for her to decipher before settling on determination and want. 

"Hermione, what you went through in the was enough to break a weaker witch. That you still have trouble adjusting in understandable. It doesn't make you weak. The fact that you did not in fact hex Septimas face off is a testament to just how strong you are. You stopped yourself even in your panic, from hurting her. That is truly incredible. As for the scars on your body, I am the last person to hold them against you. Many who fought in the war have scars of their own and I more than most. More than even you I am sure. The scars are not a horror but a reminder of just how strong you really are. You obtained these scars and lived to tell about it. You were strong enough to fight and clever enough to win. The scars are not a detriment to but rather a part of your beauty. You are a fierce warrior who survived a terrible ordeal and lived to continue on. You are the strongest, most intelligent, most clever witch I know. It would be an absolute honor for any wizard to catch your eye and receive any attention you would be willing to bestow upon him." Snape held her gaze as he slowly picked apart each of her insecurities and ground them to dust. Obliterating her doubts with sound logic and fierce determination. Hermione felt a tightness in her throat and tears fell from her eyes as she took in the look of truth and conviction he bestowed upon her. 

She knew then and there that this was the man for her. The only man for her. He did not sneer at her faults but turned them into strengths. He did not turn away in disgust at her scars but saw them in a positive light. Her tears stopped as she slowly raised her hand to cup his cheek in a mirror too his own hand on hers. Cautiously she leaned forward, never breaking eye contact to bring her face and her lips closer to his own. She stopped a hairsbreadth away feeling his breath ghost across her face. She looked at him with all the want and need that had been building in her since his first words caressed her senses at dinner. She did not bring her lips to his however, leaving the last infinitesimal step to him, hoping he would take it.

She was not disappointed as she felt his lips brush against hers. She continued to look into his eyes as his swirled first with doubt but finally settled on determination, want, and need. Her breath hitched and her eyes drifted shut as his lips crashed against hers firm and determined. Suddenly his hand was no longer on her face but fisted in the hair at the back of her neck. She gasped when he tugged her face into better position and he took the opportunity to invade her mouth with his tongue. Breaths mingled and tongues clashed. Hermione fisted her hands into Snape's shirt as she groaned. Desire and need swirled low in her belly and her panties were soaked with her arousal. 

Finally they broke apart, chest heaving sucking in much needed air. They stared into each others eyes seeing their own feelings and desired shining back at them. Acceptance, desire, and the start of something more. Hope for a new beginning and a fresh start. Their lips touched again, softly this time. The raging storm of their first kiss giving way to gentle sweeps and soft pressure. When his tongue licked at hers, requesting permission instead of demanding entrance, she have it to him. Languid strokes, and searching thrusts replaced battling and ferocity. Gentle nibbles on swollen lips were soothed by warm strokes. Fisted hands unclenched into tentative caresses. Feelings slowed from their frantic swirling into deep seated contentment. Want and desire were still present, bubbling up but no longer controlling. 

Eventually their hands stilled and their lips broke apart but still they didn't move away from each other. Hermione had rested her forehead against his own as she realized that she had somehow gone from kneeling beside him to sitting in his lap. The long day and wine started to take effect on her as she snuggled into his arms, moving her head to his shoulder. She felt his lips press against her hair before he rested his chin on the top of her curls. She stifled a yawn, not wanting to move but knowing that sleep was quickly coming upon her. 

As she laid there for a moment, listening to the beat of his slowing heart, she wondered if this was how it would always be with him. Sure there was still many things they needed to talk about if they were going to be in a real relationship. Right here right now, wrapped safely in her arms, Hermione could not find it in her to be bothered. Come what may, they would figure it out. Together. Scars and all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for everyones support with this project. This is my first completed piece but I promise many more to come.

**Author's Note:**

> So? What do you think so far? Let me know!


End file.
